The Origin Of Gadget Boy
by GBG
Summary: This fanmade story talks about how Gadget Boy came to be. My second multichapter story. I'll update it as often as I can. Read & review, but NO FLAMES! Or I will burn YOU! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Accident

**Chapter One**

**The Accident**

**By Heather Belveal**

**It was a sunny day in Metro City, California, especially for a little boy named John Brown. John was eight, an only child, and lived next door to a twenty-one year old woman named Heather (or as John called her, "Agent Heather"). Agent Heather was a part time babysitter for the Brown family and female secret agent for the Metro City Police Department. John's mom was a hotel receptionist and John's dad was a photographer. John always wanted to be a detective when he grew up. One day John and his parents were getting ready to go on a camping trip. They packed everything they needed into the family car and left. While they were driving, a semi truck was coming up in their direction not too far from them. The truck was starting to get too close to the Brown family's car. The truck driver saw this and tried to stop the truck, but the brakes wouldn't work. Mr. Brown saw that the truck wouldn't stop and made a turn to the right so sharp that they went flying off the road and cliff and then fell straight down. They crash-landed so hard that the truck driver heard it and called 9-11. The police (with Agent Heather) and the ambulance arrived. They climbed down to where the Brown family was and took them to the hospital. The truck driver was extremely sorry and explained to the police that it was a real accident and that he couldn't stop the truck because the brakes wouldn't work. The police accepted this and called an auto mechanic to fix the brakes. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Agent Heather was waiting for a report on the Brown family status when a nurse came. "How are they?" Agent Heather asked. "I'm afraid the parents have died miss." the nurse replied. "And the boy? Did **_**he**_** survive?" Agent Heather asked. "Yes. I don't know how but yes he's alive." said the nurse. **


	2. Gadget Boy Is Born

**Chapter Two**

**Gadget Boy Is Born**

**By Heather Belveal**

**"How is he then?" Agent Heather asked. "Well, I'm afraid he's in such terrible condition, that he may die at anytime, unless there's someway we can save him or someone who can help us." the nurse said. Agent Heather started thinking about that, and then it hit her. "I think I know who can help us." Agent Heather said. "Oh? Who is it?" the nurse asked. "My good friend Myren Dabble." Agent Heather replied. The nurse nodded. "Then please hurry miss, I don't know how long it'll be before we lose him." the nurse said. "I will." Agent Heather said and ran out of the hospital, got into her car and drove out to Dabble. Then she got out, and walked inside. She rode the elevator up to Dabble's lab. "Hi Myren, I need your help." Agent Heather said as she walked into the lab. "Sure. What can I help you with?" Dabble asked. "I'll show you as soon as we're out the door." Agent Heather replied. "Why? What's the hurry Agent Heather?" Dabble asked. "There's no time to explain, you'll know when we get there." Agent Heather replied and they were out the door, in Agent Heather's car and drove off. They soon arrived at the hospital, and Dabble went in and saw the boy in full body cast. "From what I see here, my work here will take a long while." Dabble said. "How long is a long while Myren?" Agent Heather asked. "As long as it takes to do this." Dabble replied. So for a few hours, Dabble worked on the boy, rebuilding him, until Dabble was finally finished. "You can come in now." Dabble called out. So Agent Heather walked in and saw the boy in a hospital gown, laying down on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. "Wow Myren, he looks just as if he were never harmed." Agent Heather said. "Let's take him to my lab now." Dabble said.**


	3. Missed It By That Much

**Chapter Three**

**Missed It By That Much**

**By Heather Belveal**

**So they took the boy to Dabble's lab, where Dabble made a special outfit for him. "What's it for Myren?" Agent Heather asked curiously. "It's a special bio-suit to help the boy with his new abilities." Dabble explained. Agent Heather did a double-take. "New abilities? What new abilities?" Agent Heather asked, alarmed. "Well…you see, the idea of rebuilding the child inspired me to make a cyborg and well…you know the rest." Dabble said cautiously. "Well we can't undo the past so we'll just to have to live with it." Agent Heather said. "Uh…how long will it be until he wakes up?" Agent Heather asked. Dabble shrugged and they waited. A few hours later John began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes. Once he regained focus, he blinked a couple of times and sat up. "Where am I?" He asked. Then he realized his voice sounded different, and he clasped his mouth. "Why do I sound different?" he asked in shock. All of a sudden his neck extended and shot up until his head crashed through the ceiling. "What's going on? What's wrong with me?" John asked in fear. "It's okay John! My good friend Myren Dabble rebuilt you after you just barely survived a terrible car accident." Agent Heather explained. "I was in a car accident?" John asked. "That's right." Agent Heather answered. His head came back down so hard that John fell off the counter. "Are my parents okay?" John asked. Agent Heather looked away. "No, I'm afraid they didn't make it. I'm very sorry." Agent Heather said sadly. John was so shocked, he fell on his butt. "I think I forgot how to stand." John said. Then something crossed Agent Heather's mind. "I can take care of you John, I baby-sit you all the time." Agent Heather said thoughtfully. "Well…you are a really good babysitter, and a really good friend, okay." John said, cheering up a little. "Of course, you'll have to sign these adoption papers." Dabble signed the papers. "There, now you are his official guardian." Dabble said. A month later Dabble built John and Agent Heather a high-tech house. Then they unpacked everything and moved in. "Now we'll train you how to use your gadgets." Dabble said and took him to the training room. "The first thing we'll teach you is extending your arms, legs, and neck. Let's start with your arms first. **

**See the stuffed animal? Extend your arms all the way up to it, pick it up, then bring it back down to us by **_**retracting **_**your arms." Dabble explained. John nodded and held his arms up the stuffed animal. John concentrated on extending his arms. But his legs extended instead. "Wha?…" John said, a little confused. He tried it again. But his neck extended instead. "Hey! What's the big idea?" John said, now a bit frustrated. "I must've cross-wired his arm, leg, and neck nerves." Dabble said nervously. "Is it easy to fix?" John asked. "Yes. Retract your neck and legs and I'll fix them." Dabble said. So Dabble fixed John's arm, leg and neck wires. "Now let's try this again." Dabble said. John nodded and they went back to the training room. A few days later John was fully trained on how to use his gadgets. Then it was John's ninth birthday and everyone celebrated it at John and Agent Heather's new house. "Oh John, I have a special birthday surprise for you." Dabble called out. "Really? What is it? Can you show me please?" John asked excitedly. "Come over to my lab and I'll show you." Dabble said. So they drove over to Dabble's lab. **


	4. Spydra's Plot And Gadget Boy's Mission

**Chapter Four**

**Spydra's Plot And Gadget Boy's Mission**

**By Heather Belveal**

**There John saw a man who looked like he was in his early 70s. "John, this is Chief Inspector Stromboli of the Metro City Police Department, and Chief, this is John Brown, the boy I rebuilt." Dabble said. "It's a pleasure to meet you John." Stromboli said with an Italian accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Chief." John said and they shook hands. John turned to Dabble. "So what's the surprise?" John asked curiously. "The surprise is Chief Stromboli wants to recruit you as a new and rather young member of the Metro City Police Force." Dabble explained. "Oh really? I'm Stromboli's new detective?" John asked, a little surprised. "Yes." Dabble answered. "Oh wow, I've always wanted to be a detective! This **_**is **_**a surprise!" John exclaimed. "Well now you get to be one." Dabble said. John was so ecstatic he jumped up and down until his legs and feet were sore. "Yippee! I get a detective! I get to be a detective!" John exclaimed happily. "We're all happy for you John, but you need to calm down." Agent Heather said. "I'm sorry Agent Heather, but I couldn't help it. I've always wanted to be a detective." John said. Agent Heather giggled. "I know." Agent Heather said. So the very next day they went to Dabble's lab to see Dabble. "Hello John, hello Agent Heather." Dabble said. "Hi Myren." Agent Heather said. Just then Chief Stromboli arrived. "Spydra's at it again!" Stromboli said, alarmed. "Who's Spydra?" John asked. "Spydra is an evil spider hybrid femme fatale, and the most notorious criminal in all of Metro City." Stromboli explained. "Oh." John said. "What's she up to this time Chief?" Dabble asked. "She's gone to London, England to steal the crown jewels, your job is to stop her from taking them." Stromboli answered. "We're on the case Chief!" John exclaimed. "Before you go John, we'll need to hide your identity with a fake one." Dabble informed. "Why?" John asked. "So Spydra doesn't know who you really are." Agent Heather answered. "Oh, okay, but what'll I be called?" John asked. "How about 'Gadget Boy'? It suits him." Agent Heather suggested. "What do you think?" Dabble asked John. "I think it's a great name!" John agreed. "Gadget Boy it is then." Stromboli declared. "To be safe, I'll send you three inventions via hologram, oh and I made you a robotic dog, to help you out, his name is 'G-9'." Dabble said and whistled. G-9 ran over to Gadget Boy like a rocket and licked him. Gadget Boy laughed and they walked out the door.**


	5. Abandoned And Broken Down

**Chapter Five**

**Abandoned And Broken Down**

**By Heather Belveal**

**When they arrived at the royal palace, they told the guard they were agents from the Metro City Police Department sent here to stop an evil spider lady Spydra from stealing the crown jewels. When the guard saw the Ids, he let them in and they started looking for the crown jewels and Spydra. Meanwhile Spydra was piloting her 'Spydracopter' when her monitor screen on the dashboard showed Agent Heather, Gadget Boy and G-9 looking for the crown jewels. "It's that hapless Agent Heather! And what's this? She brought a couple of friends with her! But who is that child? I've never seen him before." Spydra said and pondered for a moment. "No matter. Any friend of Agent Heather's is an enemy to me. He and his little robot dog will soon be destroyed along with Agent Heather." Spydra said and laughed. She parked the Spydracopter on the rooftop of the palace and called out two of her henchmen. "Mulch! Humus! Find Agent Heather and her little friends while Boris and I get the crown jewels. Oh and when you find them, make sure they're eliminated and disposed of." Spydra commanded. "Yes your loveliness." they said. Mulch and Humus put on London guard disguises and waited for Gadget Boy to come their way. Soon Gadget Boy was walking down a path in Mulch and Humus' direction with Agent Heather and G-9. When they saw them coming down the path they knocked Agent Heather and G-9 out and grabbed Gadget Boy by the collar of his trench coat. "Alright buddy boy, it's time to teach you the meaning of the phrase 'no pain no gain'.!" Mulch said. Humus laughed maliciously while watching Mulch beat the stuffing out of Gadget Boy. Pretty soon Agent Heather and G-9 were beginning to regain consciousness so Humus quickly relocated them to another area and came back. "Should I do more to this kid or is this enough?" Mulch asked. "I think that's enough Mulch. We should take care of the other ones now." Humus answered. So they abandoned Gadget Boy and took off to Agent Heather and G-9. **


	6. Gadget Boy Rebuilt

**Chapter Six**

**Gadget Boy Rebuilt**

**By Heather Belveal**

**A Dabble hologram was activated and saw what happened to Gadget Boy. "Oh no! Gadget Boy! What happened to him?" Dabble asked. Dabble took a look around and decided that no matter what happened to Gadget Boy, he had to repair him. Meanwhile Agent Heather and G-9 fully regained consciousness and got up. They noticed Gadget Boy was missing and started looking for him. "Gadget Boy!" Agent Heather called out. No answer. G-9 whimpered sadly as if to say "We'll never find him". Suddenly, a Dabble hologram appeared. "By now, you're probably wondering what happened to Gadget Boy…well I don't really know, but I found him on the ground all beaten up and so I took him back to my lab so I could repair him." Dabble explained. "That's great Myren, but how long will it take you to fix him?" Agent Heather asked. "Oh, probably a couple of hours or so." Dabble answered. "We don't have that kind of time Myren! You'll have to work a lot faster." Agent Heather said. "Don't worry Agent Heather, lucky for you I'm almost done." Dabble said. "Good. Now all we have to do is pick up Gadget Boy and find Spydra." Agent Heather said. Dabble nodded. So then they saw the Metro City Police helicopter arrive a half-hour later. The doors opened and out ran Gadget Boy like a rocket to Agent Heather and G-9. They hugged him and waved goodbye to Chief Stromboli as they continued on their mission. Mulch and Humus were watching them. "Looks like we didn't do a very good job of getting rid of them." Humus said. "C'mon Humus, I got another idea." Mulch said and they ran off. "Go go Gadget Boy Magnifying Glass!" Gadget Boy said and a robotic hand with a magnifying glass popped out. Spydra watched them on her wristwatch. "Mulch and Humus have failed me." Spydra said. "Like I care." Boris, Spydra's talking pet vulture muttered under his breath. Spydra growled and hit him on the head. **


	7. Spydra's Defeat And Gadget Boy's Victory

**Chapter Seven**

**Spydra's Defeat And Gadget Boy's Victory**

**By Heather Belveal**

**"Ouch!" Boris squawked and flew to his perch. "Mulch! Humus! Come in you idiots!" Spydra called out. "Yes your loveliness?" they said. "Did you destroy them? And who's the little child that's with Agent Heather?" Spydra asked. "We're afraid not." Humus answered. "And we don't know." Mulch answered. "Well find them and destroy them now!" Spydra demanded. "Yes your loveliness." they said. Meanwhile Gadget Boy, Agent Heather, and G-9 were looking for Spydra. Mulch and Humus disguised themselves as guards again and stood nearby. Agent Heather saw the so-called guards. "They look familiar." Agent Heather said. G-9 nodded in agreement. Gadget Boy didn't say anything but walked on. When they got close enough Mulch and Humus slowly got out their mallets from behind their backs. Agent Heather saw this and dodged it. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Agent Heather saw the Spydracopter and she and Gadget Boy ran to it. Spydra saw Agent Heather, Gadget Boy and G-9 run to the Spydracopter and knew she'd been spotted and decided it was best to just head for home. A big mechanical claw came out of the Spydracopter and grabbed Mulch and Humus. "I'll get you next time child!" Spydra yelled. "It's Gadget Boy!" Gadget Boy answered. "Whatever!" Spydra yelled. An hour later Chief Stromboli arrived. "I don't know how you did it but you saved the crown jewels and stopped Spydra." Stromboli said, congratulating Gadget Boy. Gadget Boy just shrugged. "You know, Gadget Boy just completed his very first mission, I say we celebrate." Dabble suggested. "What do you think Gadget Boy?" Agent Heather asked. "A party it is!" Gadget Boy and smiled. The End. **


End file.
